


Heaven, You are My Home

by Oh_My_Assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8.24, Fallen Angels, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Some suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_My_Assbutt/pseuds/Oh_My_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel felt every crash of his family hitting the floor and the pad lock now placed on his home is covered in his guilt. Set pretty much straight after 8x23</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven, You are My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! I wrote this after the season final because of a piece of fan art I saw :) Link is at the bottom of the page. Enjoy!

_No._

Castiel couldn't look away. His family are falling right out of the sky, hitting the floor with the pain of no grace, they were being shut out of the only place they'd known and it was all his fault. He only wanted them to forgive him! Forgive him or kill him that's how he wanted it to go, now look what he'd done. There was no way he could have broken his once great and powerful family more. They would never believe him to be worthy of forgiveness ever again, watching the wings of his brothers and sisters burn as they fell the from the highest point anyone or thing could he knew that he would never forgive himself ever again either. They were falling like Lucifer, surrounded by flames.

Why couldn't he get anything  _right_!? He'd basically handed off heaven to Metatron unintentional or not he couldn't come back from this. He couldn't just carry on living on this earth knowing he'd damned the kind that made him. He just All he had to do was track down the closest angel blade and. Wait. He wasn't an angel any more, he was completely human and they were so fragile. They could drown themselves in alcohol and water alike, step in front of motor vehicles sometimes walking through an ally at the wrong time of day could kill a human Though Castiel knew a simple gun shot to the-

"Cas?!"

_Dean…_ Castiel shut his eyes from the horror in the sky.

"Cas, are okay? Castiel say something!"

Dean voice was clearer now and so were the heavy footsteps that went with it. Castiel's eyes flashed open as he felt a large hand clasp tight onto his shoulder. Dean was closer then he had first thought. Cas turned slowly facing the righteous man who wore a face of pure worry and concern for the ex-angel. He wasn't alone now. He could share his loss with one of the two people who would care. Sam and Dean are now all he really has left and he defiantly didn't deserve them. Cas' slow tremors in his hand turned quickly into full on body shakes until his knees could no longer hold him up. Dean stepped sharply forward to catch the fallen angel in a tight hug. Cas barely felt the warm arms take him in though he did feel a strong unfamiliar sting in his eyes which made him close his eyes causing wetness to drip pathetically down his face.

"I know, Cas" Dean cooed gently rubbing one hand soothingly on his back, the other carefully gliding through the thick dark hair. "We'll make it though this, Cas. You, me and Sam. We'll pick ourselves up and dust ourselves up and carry on, ok? I know I hurts so just let it out. I promise you I'll make this better."

Castiel couldn't hold back any more. So with the background of falling brethren, Cas' hands grasped Dean's coat as hard as he could and managed to let out a rough mutter that Dean could only just hear before the broken sobs of his once so mighty and strong angel echoed through the empty clearing.

"Dean, I want to go  _home_ " 

**Author's Note:**

> http://seraphlimonade.tumblr.com/post/50564479876/usually-i-draw-cute-fluffy-things-and-then-i


End file.
